Malware (such as viruses, trojans, and other malicious software) has become increasingly more difficult to protect against. Various methods have been used to combat malware but more sophisticated malware continues to abound. Methods of detection have grown more complex, but have also taken longer to execute as a result of this complexity. Certain systems, such as messaging systems, require malware detection to proceed at a pace that, at times, can render the usage of sophisticated malware detection schemes unavailable. This leaves such systems vulnerable.